


Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted)

by hyunjong (taeyongluvr)



Category: ROMEO (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk how to tag the fandom bc it's the first fic im sry, the hell am i doin honestly truly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongluvr/pseuds/hyunjong
Summary: The many times Minhwi loves Hyunjong and the one time he doesn't.





	Me Without You (All I Ever Wanted)

Minhwi was aware of Hyunjong and his feelings. But he was also aware of his own feelings.

And at that moment, he didn’t feel anything. He felt  _everything_.

He looked at the younger male sleeping soundly in his bed and felt regret take over his entire body. Hyunjong stirred beneath the sheets and he panicked, thinking of an explanation. Luckily, he didn’t wake up and only turned in the bed so his back was towards Minhwi. He let out a deep breath, feeling his heart slow down and his entire body relax.

He wouldn’t admit it but he had been pining on Hyunjong since who knows how long. Sure, it was weird at first, taking into consideration the many factors that made Hyunjong possibly the worst person for Minhwi to be pining on. Hyunjong was still a baby in everyone’s eyes; he was the only one who saw him differently. Seunghwan himself had said it was strange that Minhwi found himself attracted to the sixteen year old. But Seunghwan didn’t understand. Seunghwan had a girlfriend his age, who attended the same college as him and lived in the same dorm complex. And the fact that Seunghwan had a girlfriend pretty much said it all; he had never had one and he assumed that pining on girls was simpler than pining on a guy that may or may not be straight.

He really couldn’t tell if Hyunjong was. There were a few people that claimed that Hyunjong was simply bi but there really was no telling unless Hyunjong said so himself. In the few years Minhwi had known him, the younger had shown very little interest in any sort of relationships, which made Minhwi wonder if he was something else entirely.

Hyunjong finally woke up almost an hour later, catching him by surprise. He had been sitting in silence, overwhelmed with his thoughts, almost forgetting his... dilemma. But now that Hyunjong had woken up, he was beginning to find it hard to ignore the enormous elephant in the room. He was aware that Hyunjong’s jeans were somewhere on the floor and that he was wearing his shirt. He was so aware of these facts, it was suffocating in the worst way possible. Hyunjong blinked a few times and then yawned, sleep still clinging to him. He looked at Minhwi but very quickly turned away, opting to look at the pair of jeans— _his_ pair of jeans—on the floor. He blinked again, a confused look on his face.  _Yes_ , Minhwi wanted to say,  _those are yours_.

“Good morning,” Hyunjong finally said. His tone is soft and he sounds sleepy, his voice slightly lower than usual. Minhwi felt a chill run down his spine.

He didn't answer right away. He looked at Hyunjong for a moment before he did. “Morning,” he finally replied. 

Hyunjong looked away from his jeans and finally met Minhwi’s eyes. There was confusion in them and a little bit of something else. Minhwi felt extremely awkward under his gaze. Hyunjong had never seen this side of him. He felt confused, disheveled, out of place; absolutely nothing like the overly confident, put-together appearance he presented to everyone. For once, Minhwi didn’t know what to do.

He wondered if Hyunjong felt the same. He wondered if he felt out of place and awkward.

If this went the way things usually went for them, they would avoid it. Hyunjong would change into his clothes, thank Minhwi’s parents for letting him stay over and go home. They would avoid the topic on Monday at school and never bring it up ever again. They were definitely going to pretend to forget the fact that Hyunjong was kissing Minhwi last night in a way the good friends should never kiss. They would move on with their lives. Minhwi would act like he didn’t enjoy the feeling of Hyunjong’s body against his, with touchy hands and soft lips on every inch of his body. It would be impossible to forget that.

_Fuck._

Minhwi didn’t want that to happen. 

He was eighteen for fuck’s sake and sooner or later, he was going to have to grow up and act like an adult. He was going to have to be responsible about his actions. He brought this onto himself and he wasn’t going to sit and watch as his friendship with Hyunjong withered away because they decided to act like children and ignore _this_ , whatever _this_ was.

So he talked.

“So,” he said.

He was going to say it. Right now.

“Uh...”

_Right. Now._

Hyunjong looked at him curiously, prompting him to continue.

“Yeah,” Minhwi let out. “Right.”

Minhwi supposed this was where he actually said something. He should put words together. Yes, words. Words were good, words were fantastic, and words would be helpful right now. A simple word would be enough and bonus points if he managed to spit out a sentence; a million thousand points if said sentence was comprehensible. But as he looked at Hyunjong, Minhwi forgot every single word he knew. He felt his heart beat fast inside his chest and he wondered just why he decided to start being responsible now.

“What?” Hyunjong had no clue what the hell was going on in his head right now.

Finally, Minhwi opened his mouth. “What do you want?” he asked, surprising both of them. Minhwi looked at Hyunjong with wide eyes, realizing that his tone came off far too aggressive and not anything like what he wanted. “I mean, not—not like that. That’s totally… not what I meant. I just—,” he sighed, “—where do you want us to go with this?” Minhwi motioned to himself and then to Hyunjong.

Hyunjong didn’t answer right away. Instead, he looked at the white walls of the room, inspecting them as if the answer was written on them. 

“I, I,” he started. He looked back down at the jeans on the floor. Hyunjong seemed to find the words he was looking for. He glanced up at Minhwi. “Can I just stay for right now? With you?”

Minhwi felt his heart melt. “Okay,” he said, “Okay.” He nodded. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a very short and small part of a fic i had in my google docs. disclaimer: i haven’t looked at this since the last time i wrote it which was like 2015 so i didn’t edit it at all and i’m 99.9% sure i wrote this after being inspired by another fic??? but listen... at least romeo has a tag on here now. i might rewrite it, we’ll see.


End file.
